Harry's Fifth Year
by hpfan1750
Summary: I was going to call it 'Harry Potter and the Order of Pheonix' but they were all named that so, this is basically my version of book five... How will Harry and co deal with the fact that Voldemort is back and has a new tool he can use to kill Harry? RR
1. Hearing from Ron

Harry woke with a start and sat up in a cold sweat, heart racing and panting silently. The dream had seemed so real. It was the same usual one, mother pleading, green light, rushing wind, and then that bone chilling cold, high pitched laugh. But, ever since Voldemort's return the dream had occurred even more frequently than before.  
  
Harry glanced at his watch, 5:54. He sighed out loud and wished himself a Happy Birthday. Just then an owl he recognized as Pig came flying up and started tapping madly on his window. Quick as a flash Harry was up, feet tip-toeing as quietly as possible across the cold, hardwood floor. When he reached the window he thrust it open, only to fell a gust of cool night air collide with his face. Not bothering to close the window, whose air was starting to feel refreshing, he tried to silently chase down his best friend, Ron Weasley's owl. As he caught the miniature version of an owl right before it flew into his forehead he saw an unfamiliar owl swoop in, drop a letter on his desk, pause for a moment sipping from Hedwig's water dish (she was out hunting) and soar out of the open window. Curious, he tossed Pig's letter away and picked up the letter from the unfamiliar owl. But Pig, seeing the letter she had so "expertly" delivered was not going to be read first, he started flying around the room hooting loudly. Seeing that this was causing an extremely loud racket, Harry, not wanting to wake the Dursleys, picked up Pig's letter, and tore it open Pig instantly ceased making such a commotion.  
  
"Dear Harry", it read  
  
"How has your holiday been going? Everything is fine here. Fred and George have gotten a new owl, Beady. But, I just don't know how they came across the money." Here Harry felt a stinge of guilt, he still had not informed Ron of the money he had given the twins. He continued reading. "Anyway, Beady has been carrying packages in and out of their window, undoubtedly Weasley's Wizard Wheezes because they have mad quite an effort to keep mum from noticing. Sorry I haven't written in a while, we were in Argentina visiting Bill, but you'll never guess why we got to go! Dad won the sack o' galleons game. . ." and here Harry read a lengthy explanation that basically explained muggle lottery, except you entered your wand type instead of numbers. After the explanation Harry's excitement rose as he read the next line,  
  
"Harry, you have to come to our house now that we're back from vacation. How about Sunday, at 1:00 PM? Ask the muggles about the time but don't worry, we are coming to get you, we may just need to change the time. You would of course stay the rest of the summer and catch the train back to Hogwarts. Write back with the answer.  
  
See you soon,  
  
Ron"  
  
Harry sat there having an extremely strong urge to jump up and yell with excitement. He was finally going to leave the Dursleys! This summer had seemed so long and endless –the Durlseys had not yet forgotten the Ton Tounge Toffee.- Now, the hard part came: When to ask Uncle Vernon? Sitting there, trying to think of a good way and time to ask without having him recollect his last encounter with the Weasleys, Harry's eyes fell upon the un-opened letter and he forgot his problem instantly. 


	2. The letter and Wondering: Who is this Mr...

He picked up the letter excitedly and tore it open. Seeing his godfather's handwriting he gave a sigh of relief. So Sirius was o.k. –for now. He read nervously,  
  
"Dear Harry,  
  
I'm fine, I have been very busy gathering up the old crew –many old memories have been recollected- anway, I am in a safe location that I can't reveal to you now in case this were to be intercepted. I can't write for long; other business calls, ever since Vodemoort's return we all have been very busy but I wanted to tell you to be careful and not spend your time worrying about me."  
  
"It's kind of hard not to" Harry muttered to himself. He continued reading,  
  
"I need to go but I will try to write or contact you soon. If there are any problems with your scar notify Professor Dumbledore immediately.  
  
Sirius"  
  
Harry scanned the letter again and then re-read the lines that had interested him.  
  
"I have been busy gathering up the old crew. . . we all have been very busy. . ."  
  
"Who was the we?" Harry wondered aloud. He thought back to that horrible night he didn't like to remember. Quick flashes of Cedric dying, Voldemort rising, returning to Hogwarts with everyone screaming, and then "Moody" transforming into Crouch Jr. Finally, Harry recalled what he had been searching for, Dumbledore's request to Sirius. . . gathering up the old crew. . . what had his words been? He thought hard. . .  
  
"Sirius I need you to set off at once. You are to alert Remus Lupin, Arabella Figg, Mundungus Fletcher –the old crew. Lie low at Lupin's for a while; I will contact you there."  
  
Arabella Figg, Arabella Figg. . . could that possibly be Mrs. Figg, the Durselys neighbor? Well, she does love cats, and she isn't exactly normal. That could also explain why the tent Mr. Weasley had borrowed from Perkins for the Quidditch World Cup was furnished so much like Mrs. Figg's house including the smell of cats. Could Perkins be her brother or cousin and the tent had once belonged to her? Or was Harry just stretching the facts and maybe hoping that there had been a fellow magical person in this community? If he could get the Dursleys to tell him Mrs. Figg's first name he could tell. After all, Arabella Figg wasn't exactly a name you hear every day. Thinking of the Dursleys reminded him of his earlier problem of when to ask about the Wasley's coming to get him. Just as he wasd sitting down to think, another owl swooped in and dropped another letter on his desk. Harry opened it and read a birthday card from Hermione as well as opened apack of chocolate frogs, Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Jelly Beans and a few sugar free snacks. Harry glanced at his watch again, 7:03.  
  
Just then, he heard Dudley racing down the steps and to his disappointment only to find orange and apple slices on his plate. As Harry walked down the steps after him and sat down at his spot he found the a few mealy apple slice and no oranges. He slipped the apple in his pocket to feed to Hedwig later (she loved mealy slices) and deciding to start on his snacks from Hermione.  
  
There will be more on the next post I promise!! 


	3. Finding out about Mrs Figg and Leaving

Disclaimer- I own nothing (except Beady and any other characters I might happen to put in there) JK Rowling owns all. All hail JK!! Yada yada yada. . . and all that other stuff I should say.  
  
Dedication- To Shadowz, my LONSOME reviewer. . . THANK YOU!!!!!!! Is there anyone else out there reading????  
  
Without further adue. . . THE STORY!!  
  
As Uncle Vernon walked through the door and sat down with his coffee and newspaper, Harry decided this would be a good time to ask him before his temper was tested.  
  
"Uncle Vernon?" Harry asked timidly  
  
"What?" he snarled.  
  
'I'll just have to be nice and polite about it' Harry thought.  
  
"I was wondering well, see-"  
  
"Out with it boy!" snapped Mr. Dursely. Dudley let out a snicker.  
  
"My friend, Ron, just asked me if I would like to come over to his house on Sunday and then stay the rest of the Holiday."  
  
"Uh-huh, and would they take you back to that mad, ruddy, school of yours?" Harry assumed he was speaking of Hogwarts and had a strong urge to stick up for the school he loved so much but if he was going to get Ron's house he had better be nice.  
  
"Yes, the would." Harry replied.  
  
"I see, and would this friend, Ron, be the one who gave my boy one of those terrible toffes?"  
  
"Er. . . not exactly, you see that was Ron's brother."  
  
"Uh-huh" said Vernon in askeptical tone that said very clearly that he didn't care whether or not it was Ron or his brother, they were the same in his eyes. Harry thought fast, threatening them with Sirius wasn't going to do anything but anger Uncle Vernon.  
  
"But they wouldn't even have to come in, I could just sit outside and wait for them to come."  
  
"Oh, they finally decided to travel normal have they? In a car?" Harry's blood ran cold when he heard this statement. He sure hoped they were coming in a car. He could write Ron and ask him to rent a ministry car. . .  
  
"I think so." Said Harry but then seeing Uncle Vernon's face he added in a very professional manner, "It can be arranged."  
  
At this, his aunt who had been silent for the whole while, scoffed and then muttered under her breath " 'It can be arranged?' Who does he think he is?"  
  
Uncle Vernon glaring at Harry with hatred said "Fine, you can go to these, these," Harry felt a surge of anger rush toward Uncle Vernon for not wanting to call the Weasleys 'people' by the still had one more thing to ask, Mrs. Figg's first name so he held his resentment towards Uncle Vernon back. "their house" Vernon finished "but they are to take a car to pick you up." He glowered over at Harry threatingly, "and if they set foot over the threshold of our home then, then" Harry fought back an amused smile and when Vernon said these last few words. After all, what was he going to do to a full-grown wizard? This seemed to ovvur to Mr. Dursleytoo but that didn't stop him from continuing his empty threats. "They'll be sorry!" Although his words were meaningless he said this part with rage.  
  
"Right." Said Harry, "I'll go write to them now." At this Harry walked into the hallway but then did a double take and stuck his head back in the Kitchen. "By the way," he asked the Dursleys, trying to be casual, "what is Mrs. Figg's first name?"  
  
"NONE OF YOUR BUISNESS!" Uncle Vernon shouted at Harry apparently sick of all this questioning so early in the morning, "If SHE wants to tell YOU then SHE will!"  
  
"Alright, Alright, sorry I asked." He muttered as he walked to the first step and plopped down on it, head in his hands.  
  
"Why would he want tot know Arabella's name?" said Aunt Petunia to Uncle Vernon but loud enough for Harry to hear. Harry's heart leapt. So Mrs. Figg was a witch.  
  
"Don't know, they're strange, his kind." Replied Uncle Vernon.  
  
  
  
It was Sunday afternoon, 12:55 by Harry's watch and he was sitting on his trunk on the curb of Number Four, Privitt Drive. The Dursleys had been more than happy to kick Harry out on the street, as it had been their desire to for the past 15 years. Harry had contacted Ron, and got an owl back that said that luckily his father could get ahold of a ministry car, considering the fact that they did not want to relive their last floo powder experience. After awhile, Harry glanced at his watch, 12:20. He looked back at the house –for it had never really been a home- and saw the Dursleys peering through a window. Dudley, who was in front was lughing and pointing at Harry. Just as Harry was looking at the street he saw an unfamiliar car pull to a stop in front of him Mr. Weasley got out and greeted him with a  
  
"Hi Harry! Looks like your ready to go!" Ron got out, and spotting Harry standing up from curb where he had been sitting heard him mutter  
  
"Stupid Muggles." Then louder turned to Harry and greeted him in the same fashion as his father had.  
  
"Hi Ron, Mr. Weasley! Good to see you!" Harry said happily. The car ride back to the Burrow was pretty uneventful –Mr. Weasley only ran two red lights compared to the five on the way there but when they arrived Harry felt he was home. Hermione was already there, as of a few hours and he felt wonderful with all of them back together again. But that's when he felt it, his scar twinge. But it soon escalated to more than just a twinge and the next thing he knew he was on the ground –out cold.  
  
Well, that's it for now! I know I left you at a bit of a cliff-hanger, so to speak but the first part was a bit of a snoozzer and if I can get five reviews, I'll continue. . . JUST FIVE!!! PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW! 


	4. The 'Dream'

Disclaimer- I own nothing except my characters and JK owns all. I am in no way associated with the brilliant JK and her publishers. . .  
  
Anyway,  
  
Dedication- To Alex!!! Thank you!! You have inspired me to keep on updating!!  
  
Here we go. . . . . . . . . .  
  
"Master" Wormtail said frightfully, "When are we going to move?"  
  
"Soon enough!" Voldemort half-yelled half-snapped at Pettigrew. He had just been recollecting that night he had been brought back to life, and another clash of anger, hatred and resentment towards the Potter boy rushed through him.  
  
***************  
  
Harry who had been unconscious yet seeing a clear vision of this gained consciousness quickly and screamed in pain, clutching his scar and hearing a very faint:  
  
"Harry, are you al. . ." before slipping back into unconcousness.  
  
***************  
  
"Yes My Lord" muttered Peter before sulking away saying something about torture victims. . . As soon as Wormtail left, Voldemort took something out –a parchment- and muttered something into it.  
  
Suddenly, a three-dimensional map of Hogwarts appeared, and tiny miniatures of Hogwarts teachers were there too, in their offices. But, the castle had no roof and glass floors, so he could see everything clearly. Harry noticed that there were no students in the space that said "not present and he assumed this was because there was not enough room for them. But, as his attention once again fell to Voldemort, he noticed him closing his eyes concentrating hard with his wand drawn out, chanting what seemed to be a incantation, over a small block of wood. Very slowly, Harry saw, to his dismay, a tiny miniature replica of him being made out of the block of wood from what seemed to be invisible hands. Harry stared in horror. That was very scary. Voldemort could locate him at Hogwarts. But, if he was at the Quidditch Pitch, could Voldemort see him?  
  
As Harry tried to move forward to see, he found he couldn't. His feet were stuck to the ground. Staring hard, he realized that Hogwarts Grounds were not on the map. Looking at Voldemort, Harry noticed that he looked strained, and tired from making the miniature Harry. That helped him realize that the main reason the other students weren't there, it would take too much energy and magic to have them too.  
  
As someone knocked on the door, Harry saw a very blurry version of Snape, walking in the room, and Voldemort showing him his model of the castle as he started to swim back into consciousness. Harry blinked and when he opened his eyes again, he saw Ron, Hermione, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, as well as Percy, Fred and George hovering over him.  
  
"Give the poor boy some space!" Mrs. Weasley, snapped at all of her other children, and Hermione jumped back too. Mr. Weasley, who had gone to the kitchen to get a wet rag as soon as he saw Harry awaken, came running into the room, washcloth in hand. Mrs. Weasley took it from him and placed it on Harry's head. Harry felt much better.  
  
"Voldemort-" he muttered weakly, but then stopped short. He couldn't tell his dream to all of the Weasleys. Then, Harry said louder, "I think that I'll go lie down," the Mrs. Weasley, who had been arguing quietly to Mr. Weasley about what Harry should do, replied,  
  
"Well, if you're sure dear. . ."  
  
"Oh," Hermione said hearing how Harry had started with 'Voldemort-' and sensed he wanted to tell them something said, "He does look like he needs some rest. . ." she then elbowed Ron hard and he nodded in assent saying,  
  
"Yeah. . . you do look a bit tired. You can go lay down in my room!"  
  
"Sounds good." Harry said, pleased that his friends caught on. Harry slowly got up, and walked up the flights of steps to Ron's room, with Ron leading and Hermione right behind. When they got to Ron's room, Harry told them what he had seen.  
  
"Do you think that it's real? I mean, you're dream and all?" Ron questioned nervously.  
  
"Don't be stupid Ron, of course it's real!" Hermione snapped, "aren't all of his other 'dreams' real?" Ron ignored this comment and went on,  
  
"I could tell my dad about it and maybe he would know what to do."  
  
"No, I'll just write to Sirius" Harry replied.  
  
"Do you think that you should be writing to Dumbledore?" Hermione questioned. Harry hesitated he was about to say 'no' but then he remembered Sirius's letter. . . 'Id there are any problems with your scar notify Dumbledore immediately.  
  
"Yeah, I'll write to them both right now." Harry responded. Ron handed him a quill and parchment from somewhere buried in his messy room. Harry began to scribble,  
  
1 'Dear Sirius,  
  
I got your letter. I thought that I should tell you that I my scar hurt this morning –I am at the Weasley's right now, and I was out cold for a while, so they tell me.' Here Harry went on to explain the 'dream' and then wrote, 'I am also writing to Professor Dumbledore, like you told me to.  
  
  
  
See you later,  
  
Harry'  
  
"That should be fine." Harry told his friends. Then he picked up the second parchment and wrote a letter to Dumbledore.  
  
'Dear Professor Dumbledore,  
  
Hi, this is Harry. I got one of Sirus's letters and he said that I should contact you if my scar hurts.' Here Harry wrote what he saw, and continued on. 'I have also notified Sirius about this.  
  
I will see you at school,  
  
Harry'  
  
He sent a Sirius's letter with Hedwig and Dumbledore's with Pig. Hooting happily, that she finally had something to do, Pig soared out of the open window, Hedwig right behind.  
  
***********************************  
  
Ok, Ok, I know that was chapter was a bit short but, I am experiencing a bit of a writers block so, bear with me! There will be some more on the next post! 


	5. Diagon Alley and Power Surges

Dedication: To my wonderful reviewers. . .  
  
Thank you so much for all your LOVLEY REVIEWS!! They really helped me continue on, and I would like to thank my mother, father, *holds back tear of happiness*. . . . . . . ok just kidding, I'm getting a little carried away there! Anyway, moving on, THANKS AGAIN! I JUST LOVE YOUR REVIEWS EVERYONE!  
  
NOTE: I am sorry that I didn't get this chapter up sooner like I should have but school has been a little stressful, ok A LOT stressful, and on top of that there is the play, 4 practices a week –3 hrs each! Well, pretty much. Anyway, the play. . . 'We love you Conrad, oh yes we do, we love you Conrad and will be true, when you're not near us, we're blue, oh Conrad we love you!' Extra points if you guessed 'BYE BYE BIRDIE' anyway. . . . .  
  
So, for anyone who hasn't given up on my blabbering, those poor people who are still reading this long note. . . . THE STORY:  
  
The rest of time at the Weasley's went pretty smoothly. It was about a week and a half until term started and Harry, Ron, and Hermione were sitting at the breakfast table with Fred, and George, as well as Ginny discussing what to do that day, when Hedwig, Pig, and five unfamiliar owls swooped in, Pig and Hedwig dropping a letter in Harry's lap, then back out the open window, to fly up to Ron's room, where they would get some much needed rest. The unfamiliar owls dropped a letter on Ron, Hermione, Harry, and the twins, and Ginny's laps. They decided they must be school owls, and opened their letters. They read the usual letter and got out the equipment list.  
  
Just as they were through looking over their lists, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley walked in.  
  
"Oh, you've got your Hogwarts letters have you?" she said.  
  
"Yes mum" Ron replied  
  
"Well, when do you want to go to Diagon Alley?" she questioned, then continued on saying, "How about tomorrow?"  
  
"OK mum!" said Fred and George excitedly. Mrs. Weasley eyed them suspiciously.  
  
"You've been carrying on with that joke shop, haven't you?" she said.  
  
"Well. . ." started George but he got cut off,  
  
"AFTER ALL THAT I'VE TOLD YOU! RANTING AND RAVING ON AND ON!! I JUST CAN'T BELIEVE-"  
  
But Mr. Weasley cut in here with courage Harry had never seen before and whispered something in his wife's ear that sounded strangley like,  
  
"What would you rather they do? Go into the Ministry. . ."  
  
"Oh well, some day you will be off on your own and you'll have to do what you want." The twins stared wide-eyed at their mother. Was this their mother?  
  
"Really?" Said Fred wanting to believe it but knowing his mother. . .  
  
"Really." replied Mrs. Weasley who was looking quite pained and unsure to let her sons carry out with such a thing but the thought of them being in the ministry and then said more confidently, "I'm sure," then, rushed upstairs to the girls rooms, saying something about laundry. Fred and George looked stunned. They gave out loud 'whoops' and then ran upstairs to their room, Harry heard quick exerts of,  
  
"We've got to get packed up!"  
  
"Better work on those special candies. . . –the ones we haven't quite perfected yet. . ." Mr. Weasley sighed, then sat down and helped himself to the toast and sausages on the table. Ron turned to Harry,  
  
"So, do you want to go up to the field and play quidditch today?"  
  
"Sure, sounds good to me." He replied.  
  
"Maybe we could get Fred and George to join us. . . if they're not too busy with their inventing. What about you Hermione?"  
  
"Okay, I'll go up there and keep reading my new book I got over the summer. . . It's really interesting!" Ron moaned and rolled his eyes. Hermione shot him a death glare.  
  
"I'll go get my broom." Said Harry, trying to stop the upcoming argument of how Hermione needs to read less and how Ron needs to read more.  
  
"Okay! Hey, can I have a go on it?" questioned Ron hopefully.  
  
"Sure! You go ask Fred and George and I'll go get it." Harry replied.  
  
Fred and George decided to join them. They came back in for lunch and then had to head out again to finish their tied game (Harry and Ron vs. Fred and George). Ron and Harry ended up winning.  
  
The rest of the day went fine. Harry was in bed that night when he felt it. . . almost like surges of power running through him, like water through a river, it was amazing. He felt so powerful and strong. This happened several times that night, waking him up each time, but it did not bother him. He got up the next morning feeling pretty normal. They got ready to go to Diagon Alley and at 11:00 they were throwing in floo powder and shouting 'Diagon Alley' to the fireplace.  
  
First, they went to Gringotts to get their money.  
  
"Now, be sure that you're back in front of the leaky cauldron by say. . . 1:30."  
  
"Ok mum!" said Fred and George simultaneously, saying something about selling pranks. . . ." Mrs. Weasley sighed and muttered something that sounded like  
  
"Wasting their lives away. . . honestly!"  
  
"Well, we better get going if we want to get it all done." Said Hermione knowledgably.  
  
"Yeah," said Harry, and off they went, deciding to buy their robes first, and books last so that they didn't have to carry their books everywhere. They arrived at Madam Malkins and saw Malfoy leaving. They sighed inwardly.  
  
"Well, if it isn't Potty Weasel and little Mudblood." He drawled. Harry and Ron massaged their knuckles menacingly.  
  
"Hey Malfoy, I don't see your two body guards with you, so what were you to do if we say, knocked your lights out?" Harry said.  
  
"Yeah, sounds like a good idea to me." Ron said, agreeing.  
  
"You couldn't if you tried." Malfoy spat out angrily. The two boys approached him threateningly, about ready to pound the little pale boy into the ground when Madam Malkins, looking rather stern, stepped out of the shop and eyed them beadily, as if she could scent fights a mile away. Harry and Ron stopped advancing toward Malfoy and Madam said briskily,  
  
"Hogwarts?"  
  
"Yes." Replied Hermione.  
  
"Right this way then, please." The trio glared hard at Malfoy, wishing they had gotten to set him strait on how he should talk to them, yet they followed Madam Malkins into the store where they purchased their robes. Ron was still scowling about their missed opportunity when they were purchasing they're refills for potion kits until Harry said,  
  
"Don't worry about Malfoy, we'll get him this year."  
  
"Harry's right Ron," Hermione added, then seeing Ron's still angry face Harry said,  
  
"I think that we should get him with a prank, that way he won't have any hard evidence that it was us but, it will still be humiliating. Of course, he'll know it was us but he can't prove it."  
  
"Yeah, good idea Harry! We should ask Fred and George if they can help us plan a good prank, to make him utterly humiliated!" Ron said with joy.  
  
They went to get their books and then started to make their way to the Leaky Cauldron. They had a little time left and Harry and Ron finally convinced Hermione to stop at Quality Quidditch Supplies.  
  
"Oh all right! You win! As long as we're not late to meet your family!" she had said.  
  
They happily approached (well, two of them where more happy than the other) and looked in the window. There, sitting on a platform in the window of the shop was the reason Harry and Ron were late for their meeting with the rest of the Weasley family, it was the reason Harry and Ron were standing there, mouths open and gaping for five minutes, without a word being said and Hermione trying desperately to get them to snap back into reality. There it was, in all its glory, the Firebolt 2. It was amazing. Every part of the Firebolt 2 was perfect. The handle was sleek and shiny and every twig was in place.  
  
"Whoa. . ." started Ron, "It's. . ." but what it was Harry and Hermione never found out.  
  
"RONALD WEASLEY! GET OVER HERE NOW!!!" Mrs. Weasley's voice echoed through Diagon Alley. Ron went bright red and ran as fast as he could toward his mother with Harry and Hermione right behind. Ron did not want his mother shouting his name again so that everyone could hear it.  
  
"We're *pant* here *pant* mum" said Ron.  
  
"Do you know how worried I was?! Just where were you?! I would have thought Knockturn Alley-"  
  
"Oh no mum, we were just at Quality Quidditch Supplies-"  
  
"Oh so now a days, you can just blow your own mother off and cause her to have a heart attack for Quidditch- a sport!"  
  
"But mum, we were looking at the Firebolt 2, it's-" but Ron was once again cut off, but this time not by his mother.  
  
"It's incredible!" Said Fred.  
  
"Extraordinary!" Piped up George.  
  
"It really is spectacular Mrs. Weasley" said Harry. Mrs. Weasley sighed in defeat. It was obviously no use in trying to reach the boys now, they were busy chattering away about the Firebolt 2. It was almost as if they were in some sort of trance.  
  
"Well then," said Mrs. Weasley speaking over the chatter, "do you have all of your supplies?"  
  
"Yes" they chorused.  
  
"Okay, let's go, I brought some floo powder, Tom said that we can use the fireplace in the Leaky Cauldron.  
  
Soon, they were back at the Weasleys, and MRs. Weaslye was working on cooking dinner. Dinner was running late, so afterward they all retired to their rooms and went right to sleep.  
  
Harry kept waking up with the similar surges of power that he had experienced the night before. What were they? He decided he'd have to write to Sirius once Hedwig or Pig got back.  
  
  
  
NOTE: wha wha wha wha (That was supposed to be an evil laugh) I hate cliffhangers don't you? I only like them when they are on my story! This chapter was slightly longer and I apoligize once again for the delay. Keep looking for the next chapter. . . it should be up soon!! 


	6. Letters Back and Preparing for Hogwarts

Authors Note: I tried to get this chapter up sooner, because (1.) the play is over and I have more time and (2.) I left you with a cliffe last chapter and I started to feel bad because I hate it when people do that to me. Anyway, here you are:  
  
The next day, Pig returned with Professor Dumbledore's letter.  
  
'Dear Harry,' it read  
  
'Thank you for notifying me about your scar, Voldemort has not yet made his 'official' comeback; but we are afraid that he will use the map you described to do so.' Harry sighed, he had thought that might be the case. 'Well, I must go. I will see you when you arrive at Hogwarts.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Professor Dumbledore'  
  
(A/N: I know that he wouldn't sign like that but I don't know how to do it- Albus Dumbledore just doesn't see right and 'Dumbledore' doesn't either. Oh well.)  
  
"What's that?" Ron said walking in the room.  
  
"Letter back from Dumbledore" Harry replied. He tossed it to Ron as Hermione walked in,  
  
"Hermione!" Ron exclaimed "do you mind knocking?! One of us could have been changing!"  
  
"But you weren't!" she snapped back. "What's that Ron?"  
  
"My letter back from Dumbledore." Harry said, answering her question.  
  
"Oh! Can I read it?"  
  
"Sure, said Harry. She walked over and read it over Ron's shoulder.  
  
"Hey Ron, can I borrow Pig? I want to write to Sirius about Dumbledore's reply." Harry really did want to tell Sirius but he also wanted to ask him about his 'power surges' he felt at night.  
  
"Sure, that's fine by me." Ron answered, granting permission.  
  
"K, Thanks."  
  
The day went pretty smoothly and Harry decided to write to Sirius that night. He used some of his new parchment and ink and wrote him a quick note, so he could send it off with Pig before Ron asked to read it.  
  
"We'll be at Hogwarts by the time you get back, so go there. Alright?" Harry asked Pig. She hooted excitedly and Harry thrust her out of the window. "Just sent it" said Harry to Ron, answering his un-asked question as he opened the door.  
  
"Okay."  
  
Later that night, Harry had the familiar 'power surges' "I can't wait till' Pig gets back" Harry muttered to himself before falling back asleep.  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione were just finishing up their breakfast when Mrs. Weasley came in.  
  
"You'll want to give me your dirty clothes so I could wash them and then you can pack them."  
  
"You mean, we're leaving tomorrow!?" Ron asked, panicking.  
  
"Yes Ron, honestly, didn't you know?" Hermione scolded.  
  
"Oh no! I have to do my homework!" Ron said. Mrs. Weasley raised her eyebrows. Hermione sighed and muttered  
  
"What a procrastinator!"  
  
"What's that you're calling me!?" Said Ron, defensively.  
  
"It means you put things off!" she snapped in a knowing voice. "Well, I better go gather up my clothes and start packing!" she said in a light voice.  
  
"Yeah, I've still gotta finish up an essay." Harry commented. He had gotten the rest done at the Dursleys- they were so scared of him since Dudley's tongue, that they let him do anything, as long as they weren't involved. They went upstairs and started working when Hedwig came in. She had a letter from Sirius.  
  
'Dear Harry,  
  
I am fine. Thank you for telling me and Dumbledore about your scar. I am not sure what this all means. If you have any more problems please notify me. I need to go, my next letter will be longer.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
1 Sirius'  
  
Harry showed it to Ron and then continued with his essay. He was just writing the conclusion, and Ron, starting his Potions homework, when Hermione walked in.  
  
"Well, I'm all packed. What about you guys?"  
  
"Haven't started" Ron grunted. "I JUST HATE SNAPE!!" he exclaimed savagely. Hermione chortled. "Hey Hermione, what do you add besides-"  
  
"I'm not telling you a thing! You should have had it done by now!" she interrupted. This time it was Harry's turn to chortle.  
  
"Oh Herm," Harry cut in, trying to break up the upcoming argument, "I got my letter back from Sirius."  
  
"May I see it?" she inquired. Harry tossed it to her. She read it and sighed. "He's right you know, you should keep him and Dumbledore notified."  
  
"He has been!" Ron snapped  
  
"I know Ron, I said KEEP ON, not that he wasn't!" she barked back. Ron just returned to his homework. Mrs. Weasley walked in with some washed clothes just then and toppled them on the bed. She 'tutted' at Ron doing his homework before leaving.  
  
"Thank you Mrs. Weasley!" Harry called after her, remembering his manners. The rest of the day went smoothly, besides the fact that Ron was frantically begging everyone in sight for homework answers. Soon, Harry was spending his last night at the Weasleys until they were off to Hogwarts for their fith year. He experienced the same familiar surges of power that night and hoped for Pig's return soon, with the answer from Sirius. 


	7. The Arrival and Getting back

Disclaimer: (I'm starting to get creative with these) If I owned Harry Potter in ANY WAY IMAGINABLE would I be sitting here writing fanfic?????? NO!!!!!!!! I would be out, spending my piles and piles of money that I got for owning Harry Potter, now, just read and DON'T SUE ME!!! Thanks!  
  
A/N: Well, this chapter took a while to post and I expect to start getting them out like about once a week since there is 5 MORE DAYS OF SCHOOL UNTIL SUMMER BREAK!!!! Okay, can you tell I'm happy about that? Yes? How? I mean, what was the give away? Lol!  
  
Dedication: To all my lovely reviewers!! PRONGSJR- you'll just have to wait and see! I'm not revealing anything –yet!  
  
"BOYS!" Harry sat strait up in bed, reaching for his glasses. "Harry, Ron get down here –NOW!!" We're leaving in two hours and you still have to pack!"  
  
"Coming!" Ron hollered back at his mother groggily. "We'll be down in a second!" With that, he laid back down and mumbled "Ten more minutes. . ." Harry got out of bed, got dressed (Jeans and t-shirt, he'd change to his robes on the train) and walked over to Ron,  
  
"Ron, he said, shaking his friend, "Ron, come on get up, it's time to wake up." Ron didn't move. "RONALD WEASLEY! GET OUT OF BED THIS INSTANT!" Ron jumped up and then, realizing it was Harry, glared at him.  
  
"I thought you were my mum."  
  
"That was my intention mate. Now, get up and dressed, we're leaving in two hours." Harry waited for Ron and the headed downstairs. They ate a quick breakfast and ran upstairs to pack their trunks for Hogwarts. While madly packing up their trunks, Mrs. Weasley came in with one last load of laundry.  
  
"Now, make sure you put this load in folded neatly." She said scowling at their trunks filled with wrinkled clothes.  
  
"Yes mum." With that, Mrs. Weasley walked out of the room.  
  
They had finished putting their 'neatly folded' clothes in their trunks and were cramming their books and supplies in, when Fred and George walked in, holding something behind their backs.  
  
"You're all packed?" Ron asked indignantly.  
  
"Oh right, we really should start, shouldn't we George?" Fred replied casually.  
  
"Yeah, that's probably a good idea." He answered, "I mean we do leave in thirty minutes." He added, glancing at his watch. Harry looked down at his own watch, he had bought a new one in Dagon Alley since his other one was broken from the lake during the Triwizard Tournament. Although, it had been a challenge to find a normal ordinary muggle watch, after all, that was all he needed. But, it had been tempting not to buy a solid gold plated one or a watch that screamed when it was time for lunch or 'to go greasy, oily haired, Snape's class' (you could personalize it with your own messages).  
  
"Well, what have you been doing?" Ron's voice snapped Harry back into reality.  
  
"Umm," started Fred,  
  
"Would you like a sweet?" cut in George, pulling a treat out from behind his back. Fred followed suit, taking out his from behind his own back as well, Ron and Harry exchanged glances before eyeing the twins and the treats suspiciously.  
  
"Er. . . no thanks, see we're er, um"  
  
"Still very full from breakfast" Harry fibbed, coming to Ron's rescue.  
  
"Right." Ron agreed. The twins sulked off and Harry was hearing bits of,  
  
"It's almost as if they don't trust us"  
  
"Yeah, I know, but they're right, we do need to start packing."  
  
"Sure, we better do it fast though."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Oh good, I was just about to come and fetch you" Mr. Weasley said as Harry and Ron drug their heavy trunks down the stairs. He was reading the newspaper and closed it as he addressed them. Hermione was sitting at the kitchen table, trunk open and reading one of her school books. When she saw the two boys, she closed it with a snap, stuffing it in her trunk.  
  
"Should I take this on out to the car?" she asked Mr. Weasley, nodding to her trunk.  
  
"Yes, you three just want to set them on the ground outside the trunk? Luckily I got the same ministry car that we picked Harry up in." They nodded and attempted to heave their heavy trunks outside. As they were leaving the kitchen, Freda and George came down, pulling their trunks with them. "Outside" Mr. Weasley said simply before shouting for Ginny and Mrs. Weasley to come down and then re-opening today's issue of the 'Daily Prophet'.  
  
Soon, Ginny came down with Mrs. Weasley right behind.  
  
"You're sure you have everything dear? I saw a book up there in your room, did you need it?" She would have continued on pestering but Ginny cut in.  
  
"Mum," she moaned, sounding a bit annoyed, "I have everything! Don't worry about it. I'll be fine."  
  
"Well, okay, you're sure now?" she replied doubtfully.  
  
"Yes mum." She replied irritably and then lugged her trunk outside.  
  
"I'm just so worried." A concerned and anxious Molly Weasley told her husband, "I mean, after what happened to Ron, Harry and Hermione in their fith year, well I, I just wouldn't want anything to happen to her, she's my baby girl and she already had that horrible encounter with, with, him, in her first year!" She said this last line almost in hysterics.  
  
"She'll be fine." Mr. Weasley told his wife reassuringly. Then he added, "Well, we best be off."  
  
"Is Percy coming?"  
  
"No, I'm afraid not, he couldn't get off work, I'm luck that I am able to."  
  
"Oh yes, so am I, but I just hate how hard they work you, both of you! I mean honestly, I thought that Fudge didn't believe he was back." Molly said.  
  
"He claims he doesn't, though I think that deep down he knows that Dumbledore is right, yet he doesn't want to admit it to the whole of the wizarding world." They dropped the topic as they reached the car. They all loaded in, while Mr. Weasley did a few quick spells to get all 6 trunks in the trunk of the car. Mr. Weasley hopped in and drove exceedingly fast, after checking his watch and saying,  
  
"Won't be surprised if we miss the train."  
  
When they reached Kings Cross. They sprinted in and through the barrier, with barely any time left until the train left.  
  
"Bye Mum, Bye dad!" called the Twins and Mrs. Weasley gave them each a quick hug. "Mum. . ." they said embarrassed when she did this.  
  
She ignored them and warned them, "Now, don't get into too much trouble and I mean it!" They agreed with identical evil glints in their eyes and left to find their friends.  
  
"Bye Mum bye Dad!" Repeated Ron and he too got a quick squeeze from their mother.  
  
"Bye Mr. and Mrs. Weasley!" Harry said. Mrs. Weasley pulled a surprised Harry into a hug.  
  
Then she said, "Do be careful dear" in very worried tone and then released. Him. Hermione and Ginny said their 'goodbyes' and the three went off to find a compartment that was empty. The train ride was going smoothly until, Draco and his two goons entered  
  
"Oh look, it's Malfoy and his two goons." Harry said, greeting them. That sounds a lot like what I just wrote! You'd think I was writing the script or something! Lol!  
  
"Potty, Weasel and Mudblood." He said greeting them in his usual fashion.  
  
"What do you want Malfoy?" Hermione demanded, standing up. "Why are you here?"  
  
"Oh, just coming to check on my three FAVORITE people" he answered sarcastically. Ron looked like he was about to say something very rude but Harry whispered something into his ear and he smiled wickedly. "What's up with the Weasel? Did you finally get yourself a knut?" Ron massaged his knuckles and looked at him angrily. "Oh come on, let's go. I'm getting bored. I can't stand to breathe the same air as these three."  
  
"You know, he's got a point." Harry said, "I really think I'm suffering being around you three for so long, you're poisoning my air. Now, get out."  
  
"Or you'll do what Potter? Send your fan club on me? Here that boys? The famous Potter's got a fan club." He replied but then turned to go. When he left, Ron said,  
  
"I can't wait to play that prank on him!" Ron said, "What are we going to do anyway?"  
  
"We should start planning it." Harry agreed. They stuck their heads together and started to 'brainstorm'.  
  
Soon, the train arrived at Hogwarts and they went in to see the sorting. There was a couple new Gryffindor's added as well as first years on other teams. When,  
  
"Yoover, Grace!" was placed in Gryffindor, they cheered and Dumbledore said a couple of reminders and announcements. Then the feast began. The food was very good and then they were all so tired that they trudged upstairs and went to bed without a second thought.  
  
A/N: Well, there you have it! Anyway, I hope that you can push that little purple button that says 'Click Here to Submit Review' you know it's the right thing to do! Come on people! Anyway, I'm thinking about starting an l/j fic. . . tell me, do you think that I should? Well, I hope you enjoyed that chapter and I'll try to post some more soon!  
  
Oh yeah, sorry that I didn't get to the 'power surges in this chapter!' You will find out some more of them in the next chapter~ I promise!!  
  
Until next chapter,  
  
*~*hpfan1750*~* 


End file.
